


Addicted

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band), brian may - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: You had a new drugBrian and it was dangerous
Relationships: Brian May & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Addicted

You saw the add in your local paper while sitting on the tube that morning  
Your landlord did not extend your contract cause he were suppose to renovate the whole building, and now you had nowhere to go

So here it was, the add, a group of guys (better that than nothing ) searched after a flatmate

You exited the Subway and took a stroll to the apartment   
It was located in Kensington central London   
It was a small narrow stair up to the maindoor  
You called the # to the flat as it said on the sign

\- Hello?   
\- H.. Hi am coming to look at the room you are renting out, I called yesterday   
\- Ahhh right, Welcome up 

*phone buzz*

You went up to the third floor and walked in the narrow hallway   
When you knocked on the door you heard voices inside  
Soon the door opened and there was a slightly pale man with long brown hair and very gentle smile  
\- HI, I am John, ohh.. you must be Y/N?   
\- Yes.. Hi  
You took his warm hand in yours  
\- There is only one room avaliable, we had a guy moving out a few weeks ago to his girlfriend   
\- Well... I only need one you smiled  
\- Right.. Follow me

You followed him inside  
He showed you the big kitchen and the living room, on the couch there sat yet an other long haired man, but more on the blonde side  
He had a black turtleneck on and even tho he was very tired he was very good lookin   
He stood up and shook your hand  
\- I am Roger.. Sorry for all the mess here, three guys can be a little much sometimes   
\- You want coffee.. Tea?   
You said yes to the coffee and thought to yourself, three? 

And if they heard you

\- Brian.. Well... He is asleep.. Won’t be awake for a few hours John said  
\- He is very tired after all school work and also we had a gig last night  
\- A gig? Your ears pricked up  
\- Ahh yes, we are not famous or anything, just playing on colleges and so..   
\- You should come by and hear us next Friday   
\- Maybe I will 

The both men guided you around in the apartment, just one room you could not see.. Brians 

You really did not have so much of a choice really, it was a good offer and close to your uni

\- I take it   
\- Ahh that is great, you can move in anytime you want   
You sat on the sofa and sipped on the coffee while the both men talked a little more of the apartment, their girlfriends also the band Queen. You arranged that next Saturday would be your move in day  
When you left it was dark and the rain had started to fall  
You went to your bus stop and waited  
As you arrived home you bounced right in bed and fell asleep almost at once   
A little you knew how much your life would change

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week went fast, soon it was Friday   
You went to the college and payed for the concert   
It was crowded in there and warm   
So many came to see them   
You clearly understood that they had become so popular 

Their frontman Freddie took the stage like a true royalty   
Roger and John made sure that the beat vibrated through your core 

But. 

Your eyes glued on the guitarist   
That had to be Brian   
He stood on the right corner and the stage light beamed down on him  
He looked almost surreal   
Tall  
Dressed in white  
A cloud of dark curls framing his face  
Long fingers srtroking his guitar up and down along the neck with pressicion  
You looked up again and saw he bit his lip as he locked eyes with you   
His eyes widened up and he smiled shyly 

You were caught 

He had you just like that

"snap" 

It was like all other bandmembers disappeared.. all audience   
It was just the two of you there 

The magic were cut off when the gig ended   
You looked up and he was gone   
You got a sinking feeling inside 

A couple of girls next to you looked pale but desperately tried to sneak backstage   
You said your name to the guard and he let you inside 

\- Daaaaaarrrrlllling!!!!   
You came!!!! Freddie shirped, I have heard all about you 

He gaved you a big hug   
\- Of course I did, wow.. You were sooooo amazing   
Your eyes went around and you tried to find him   
John was on the phone   
Roger smooched with a red haired girl in the corner   
No sign of the dark tall man 

Suddenly he appeared   
He came through the door and whiped his mouth   
You saw Freddie was talking, but you did hear a word, you were like inside a bubble.. You could only see.. Him

\- Hi.. He smiled at you.. I'm Brian 

You took his hand   
Smiled and stuttered your name  
His fingers lingered with yours

\- Soooo..., He looked at you up and down, you are the girl moving in tomorrow? 

You just nodded  
It was like you were glued to the ground   
\- Well... Mmmm... Nice to meet you, He winked and vanished again 

Roger stood up and walked after him like he was in trance

\- You want something to drink darling? Freddie offered a glass   
You took it without looking 

\- Ehh.. Fred.. Maybe it's better she go home..You know.. John came up close and nodded towards the door where Roger went in  
\- Right.. Ehh... We can call for a cab .. Is that okay with you? 

You still just nodded  
You didn't understand a thing that just happened   
Suddenly you were tucked inside a cab on your way home

You were exhausted, it was like you had inhaled a different air and soon you fell asleep   
But the last thing you saw in front of you was him.. Him.. Brian 

A car honked outside early morning, it had to be them   
They provided their van and help to move   
\- Was that all? John wiped his forehead   
\- Yes.. You giggled, I don't have that much   
\- Right.. Jump in, Roger started the van, we are just stopping by at Chrissie's she wanted a ride   
\- Who is Chrissie?   
\- Ohh.. Sorry.. That's Brians girlfriend 

You swallowed hard and your heart sank

Yes.. She was very nice, cute.. In fact you talked all the way back to the apartment   
But.. You wanted him all by yourself 

You were addicted 

The room wasn't big and soon you had filled it with all your stuff

The upcoming week went past in a quick tempo  
When you went to your school every morning, nobody was awake yet   
When you finished your extra shift at the café and got home, you hardly saw anyone either

You sat in the sofa and sipped on your tea  
\- Hi Roger. How are you?   
He flopped down next to you   
The blonde man was even more pale now than before, he looked really sick  
\- I'm alright hunnie.. Just tired  
\- Are you interally sure?.. I mean y..   
\- Yeah.. I'm ok, he smirked   
\- ok.. Ehh.. Is Brian home?   
\- No.. I think.. Mmmm.. He won't be home now for a while   
\- Not? Is it Chrissie?   
You clenched your jaw without thinking   
\- Look.. Y/N.. Please don't.. Leave it where it is.. He

\- Hi guys 

Brian closed the door behind him   
You looked up and saw his beautiful smile as he went to the kitchen   
You walked fast after him but he was gone.. Like a ghost 

Ohh.. He must have gone through the back, you thought for yourself   
You opened the door and went outside   
It was a beautiful night, little chilly

Nobody was in the garden, but behind their houseblock there was a park, was he there? 

The park was empty   
Everything was silent   
You looked at the sky, it was bright bloodred   
You just stared at it, so amazing   
Fashinated 

\- Evening Y/N   
You jumped.. It was Brian   
\- Ohh.. I.. Hi.. I didn't expect you here   
\- Mmmmm.. He came closer.. Yes you did  
You just saw his eyes.. His smile they glowed in the dark

He licked his bottom lip  
\- You knew I was here.. You wanted to see me.. I know.. He coed  
You backed from him until you felt a big tree behind you   
He approached you slowly like in slow motion, looked at you up and down..up again   
He reached up his hand and touched your arm slightly   
You shivered, you were frightened but also calm  
He held you close your heart was beating fast and your head was spinning 

\- You freezing sweetheart?   
He breathed in your hair   
-You smell so so good Y/N  
You whimpered   
He looked deeply in your eyes, like in your soul   
Slowly he kissed you, deepened the kiss, tasting you  
\- Oh Brian.. I  
\- Ssssccchhhh.. I know.. I know   
You felt his body against you   
Unable to say no  
But you craved him  
He kneeled in front of you   
Smiling  
And pulled quickly your jeans down and in same motion your underwear   
You inhaled sharply when you felt his tounge divide your folds   
His one hand held around your ass and the other stroked your pussy up and down, he inserted two fingers deep inside you and started to fuck you fast  
\- Ohhh.. OMG..   
You grabbed his curls and bucked your hips towards him  
He sucked eagerly on your clit and added two more fingers, curled them upwards your front wall, they rubbed your spot over and over   
Your legs clamped around him and your inner walls   
contracted around his fingers  
With a loud scream in the night you came  
He looked up and smiled while he continued to fuck you, faster and faster, your legs were shaking and it was not long until you came once more  
He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean  
He stood up and smiled at you, crashed his lips onto yours and kissed you hard

And without warning he swirled you around so you faced the tree  
He took a firm grip around your hips and he slammed himself inside of you  
He growled loudly and you could hear him breathing heavily   
You pouted your ass up even more and felt every inch of him, every vein rubbing in your core  
It was painful but an amazing feeling   
\- Ohhhh.. Brian.. AHHHHH

You felt you were close again and he speeded up his tempo, his hand closed around your neck, bent it a little back and he whispered  
\- I know you want this.. You are mine now.. Mine  
He kissed your neck sloppily and suddenly you felt a sharp pain  
-AHHHHHH!!!!   
\- OHHH GOD hunnie .. I'm coming 

You felt his seed entering your body and same time it was like something else was drained out from you

It got pitch black 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up in your bed   
Sweaty, hungry cold, hot, nauseated.. 

John sat in the kitchen   
-Morning there  
\- Uhhh.. You looked out from the window but the sun stung in your eyes   
\- A.. Are you home?.. I mean are you not working?   
\- Hunnie.. Its Saturday   
\- Saturday?.. But..   
You opened the fridge and shuffled around   
\- Hunnie.. You have been sleeping for over a week   
\- What?   
You could hardly hear him, same time it felt like he was screaming, your head was hurting   
You wiggled a little   
\- I.. I have to eat something   
\- Sweetie.. Please sit.. I can make you breakfast   
\- No.. No.. I..   
\- I have to explain.. Ehhhmm.. Brian.. He..   
-.. He feeds on us.. Roger came into the kitchen, a small amount everyday, that is why we are so tired..   
\- Yeah.. But he must have... Omg you must have gotten his venom, Just a little .. Otherwise you would be... Ohhh

You just looked at them  
Took your coat and headed out, tried to hide from the bright light  
Sat yourself in the car and headed off. You wanted Brian again, that was a must.. Your addiction   
A drug..   
But you didn't want to share him.. Not with anyone 

You knew what you had to do

*knock knock *

\- Hi Chrissie  
\- Morning Y/N.. What are you doing here? Y/N...???? Y/N!!!!


End file.
